Surviving and Loving in the Renaissance
by sakuraXXyume
Summary: Surviving? A must. Loving? No need. In the ever dangerous world of Assassins, a girl must fight against everyone to just live. The question asked: Why did she like someone not even linked to the world she had ever known? LeonardoXOC
1. Prologue

**Hello, people! This is going to be my first try at an Assassin's Creed fic. The couple is LeonardoXOC. Also, fair warning, the OC is going to be a girl. Yes, I planned for Leonardo NOT to be homosexual in this fic. I don't care if Leonardo might've been homo historically but I'm making him straight here. Another thing is that you might not find that much Italian cause: One, I don't speak Italian and two, I'll try but don't expect too much. This is a prologue of the OC's childhood. Leonardo will come…later.**

"Ezio! Federico! Come here!" Maria Auditore yelled out. Even when two-year old Claudia wasn't called, she followed her older brothers stubbornly.

"I'll race you!" a seven year old Federico Auditore yelled whilst turning his head. Small, little four-year old Ezio Auditore ran after his older brother. Without looking, Ezio ran into his mother's leg. Maria had to hold Ezio by the shirt collar to keep him from falling.

"Haha! I beat Ezio again!" Frederico laughed.

Ezio frowned and said "You were only lucky!" while crossing his arms.

"Boys, stop fighting. Besides, we have a guest here." Giovanni Auditore said, appearing out of nowhere. The boys jumped in surprise. Finally, Claudia was able to arrive, panting and exhausted.

"Father, where is the guest?" Federico asked. Just then, a little girl stepped out from behind Giovanni. Wavy brown hair drifted around her and her grass green eyes shone.

"Ezio, Federico, Claudia, this is Serafina de Costanzi. I trust that all of you will be nice to her." Maria said. Maria was sitting on a chair and holding an infant Petruccio Auditore.

"Hello, _Signorina_ de Costanzi." Federico said to Serafina while kissing her hand. Serafina only blinked at the boy in front of her.

"Serafina will also be living with us now." Giovanni said, patting Serafina on the head. Claudia giggled and held Serafina's hands.

"Go play!" Claudia said and led Serafina to the courtyard.

"_Padre_, why the sudden addition to our family?" Ezio asked, curious.

"Serafina's parents have died." Giovanni responded but also thought 'by Templars.'

Even though Serafina was four (same age as Ezio) she knew a lot, to the point that it was too much for a child like her. Serafina knew of the Assassins, the Templars, and the feud between them. She looked at Claudia, who was happily and innocently chasing a butterfly. Serafina smiled at the thought of how happy Claudia was able to live her childhood.

"Everything will change for everyone. By then, everyone will know: Nothing is true yet everything is permitted."

Now, Giovanni and Maria were spying at the girl they had just taken in.

"My love, isn't this dangerous for the girl?"

"She chose this path. Besides, the Assassins will benefit with having a girl Assassin. I will start training her. It will be easier than training our sons. Her parents already taught her the basics. Serafina can also benefit for Ezio as well. Discipline."

**How is it? Both AC2 and AC Brotherhood are my all-time favorite video games! Please review!**


	2. A Normal Day in Firenze

It was a normal day in Firenze. Everybody was busy working, cleaning, all those whatnots. Many people were gathering for a fight. One side was the Auditore gang and another was the Pazzi gang. Yes, it was a pretty normal day for Firenze.

While Ezio, now seventeen, was rallying his troops, Federico and Serafina were sitting on a roof of a building. Of course, they had to watch over Ezio in case he got hurt.

"Serafina, it's been thirteen years since you've joined our family. At this age, you need to get married." Federico mentioned, glancing at Serafina. Serafina smiled slightly.

"That is why I joined the Assassins. Or at least part of the reason. Women don't normally get married as an Assassin. Female Assassins are either tossed to become a courtesan or a regular everyday assassin. They don't get married." Serafina responded.

The conversation ended with that. A few moments later, they saw a boy in a skirt toss a rock at Ezio and the fight started.

"Let's get down. Giovanni will get mad if he's too hurt." Serafina said and did a leap of faith towards a bale of hay. Federico did the same and the two headed towards the fight.

Serafina and Federico arrived at the fight scene in a minute.

"Federico! Serafina! What are you two doing here?" Ezio exclaimed.

"We've come to see if baby brother knows how to fight." Federico answered.

"Hey, _we_? I only came to watch over you two." Serafina protested. Even if she knew _how_ to fight, it didn't mean that she had to participate in a fight.

"Aww, sister dear-"

"Correction: Serafina or _Signorina_ de Costanzi. I'm not your sister and most likely never be."

"Fine, _Serafina_-"

"Eh! Auditores! How about us?" the boy in the skirt yelled.

Serafina stepped out and looked at the boy. The boy first looked awed at Serafina but quickly reverted to his cool. He walked forward until he was in front of Serafina, ignoring the two Auditore brothers next to her.

"_Salve bella ragazza"_ the boy said.

"Nice to meet you too…"

"Vieri of the famous Pazzi family."

Ezio was about to land a falcon punch when Serafina's hand stopped him. Serafina spread her hand and then clenched her fist again. Ezio quickly let go of the assault and looked at Federico knowingly. The two quietly slipped away as Serafina turned back to Vieri.

"Nice to meet you, _Messer_ Pazzi." Serafina said seductively. 'So this is the Pazzi family? Maybe I can get something about the Spaniard…'

Vieri smiled, thinking that it was irresistible.

"_Signorina_ de Costanzi, I wonder why a lady like you is here." Vieri said, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"_Messer_ Pazzi, would you like to speak about this another time? I'm afraid that your men will need you to 'heal' their wounds." Serafina said.

Vieri looked back and saw that all his lackeys were on the ground, writhing in pain while Ezio and Federico were standing among them.

"Fall back!" Vieri exclaimed, running back.

Ezio ran back to Serafina and took her hand. 

"Did he do anything to you? Did he-"

"Ezio, I'm fine."

Serafina glanced at Federico and nodded.

"Ezio, let's get you to the doctor."

When Federico finally persuaded Ezio to go see the doctor, Serafina decided that she would go home, knowing that tomorrow would welcome her. For now, nothing would trouble her.

**The next day…**

Serafina woke up as the sun rose above its horizon. She then walked out of the door to see Ezio conversing with Maria Auditore.

"Ahh, Serafina dear!" Maria exclaimed as soon as she saw Serafina.

"Yes _Signora_ Auditore?" Serafina asked politely.

"Would you like to accompany us to retrieve some paintings?" Maria inquired.

"Sure"

**Well, if you guys played AC2, you should know what happened…SO sad, nobody reviewed next chapter…Hope I did better on this one…Anyway, have a great day! XD**


	3. First Meeting

**Sorry for the late update! I haven't updated ANY of my stories for the past week. Last chapter, I received reviews that commented on my short chapter(s). I know that my chapters are short but my chapter lengths depend on my writing mood. Well, lets reword that. I'll try REALLY hard to make my chapters longer. I'm not the kind of authoress to write really uber long chapters (well, long to me) so **

"Madonna Auditore, may I ask?" Serafina said.

"What is it?"

"Who painted these lovely pictures? They're very unique."

Serafina and Maria were admiring the paintings that were ordered. Meanwhile, Ezio was leaning against his wall and crossing his legs.

"That's only because you're not going to be the one that's carrying them." Ezio groaned.

"Ezio! It's time you need to learn how to be a gentleman!" Serafina exclaimed, placing a painting back in its box.

"But Serafina, I'm always polite to you," Ezio whined.

"See, here's your line. Ezio, you flirt with so many women that I wouldn't be surprised that you would flirt with some random female dog walking on the street."

Apparently, Maria was amused by their bickering and made no attempt to stop them. Suddenly, the door opened and a man walked out.

"Serafina, you wanted to meet the painter, no?" Maria said with an edge in her voice.

Serafina quickly turned her head to see a man dressed in red.

"Greetings, Messer…"

The man quickly smiled. "Da Vinci, Leonardo da Vinci."

Serafina examined Leonardo. Attraction sparked.

"A painter?"

"Umm, yes."

'So this is the other one…Does that mean that he can also decipher the Codex?'

"Messer da Vinci, oh where are my manners? Let us escort you back to our palazzo." Serafina said, slightly bowing her head and brushing off the topic.

"Ezio, help us carry the box." Maria said. Ezio groaned but picked the box up.

"So, Messer da Vinci…Art was it?" Ezio asked.

"Painting is nice, but I often feel that my work lacks…I'd rather contribute more directly. How about you, Signora…" Leonardo looked at Serafina curiously.

"I work on something that is rather direct, yet secret at the same time. One of my family businesses. Unfortunately, Messer da Vinci, I cannot tell you what it is." Serafina said. The Assassins were a secret order, yet they made kills that directly changed society.

"It's alright, Signora…" Leonardo still didn't receive her name.

"I'm not married yet. My name is Serafina, Serafina de Costanzi."

Ezio looked at Serafina and Leonardo. Both were looking at each other intensely and full of curiosity. Ezio's face pinched up. He did not like what he saw.

"I hope we'll meet again, Messer da Vinci." Serafina nodded her head at Leonardo.

"Please, just Leonardo. Same to you as well, Signorina de Costanzi." Leonardo examined Serafina as well.

'Not married? I wonder why…She's pretty. No, beautiful, a work of art. Those green eyes show with promise to fertility. Her manners are lovely. My, what am I thinking? Her non-marriage has nothing to do with me.'

"I must say that I'm charmed, Leonardo. Sorry, I must get back to my work. Excuse me for my absence."

With that, Serafina left abruptly. It almost seemed like she disappeared.

"Leonardo, you looked intrigued. What is it?" Maria asked.

"I am curious. A lady like Signorina de Costanzi isn't married yet?"

"Ahhh, this question again."

Meanwhile, Ezio looked annoyed as Maria explained.

"It isn't that no one wants her, it's just that she turns them down."

_Flashback_

_Serafina was merely ten years old but many families already admired her diligence and beauty. Other than the fact that she was from the Costanzi family, Serafina was also adopted by the Auditore family, increasing her reputation. One day, the Morelli family came. Their son was twenty years old and not yet married. They thought that Serafina would make the perfect bride._

"_Signore Auditore, keeping the child will be of no use or benefit for you." The head of the family had said._

"_Ahh, but she is ever so useful to me. She can sing, dance, manage, and do others needed to stay in the Auditore family."_

"_But-"_

"_I think this conversation is over, Maestro."_

_All heads turned to the feminine voice that resounded. Ten year old Serafina stood by the door._

"_You will marry to my son in the future, puttana." The Morelli head said. He then stormed out of the room. As he passed by, he stopped before Serafina and smirked._

'_He's up to something' Giovanni and Serafina thought._

_After two days, all seemed well until Serafina noticed a gang following her on the street. She walked into an alley where there was nowhere to run. Stupid move. Serafina turned around._

"_Well well, if you won't marry me then I'll take you by force. When everyone knows that you've been tainted, none will want you anymore." the gang leader said. Apparently, he was supposed to be Serafina's betrothed._

_Now it was time for Serafina to smirk. She laughed maniacally._

"_I don't even want to hurt you. Let me go back home and your lives will be spared." Serafina said. There was something in her voice that made the gang scared. However, the leader only laughed._

_Hearing this, Serafina said, "Then come on over. I have something special for you."_

_The leader walked over with ease but Serafina disappeared by the time he arrived at her spot. The next thing that could be heard was a sickening crack. Other gang members saw their leader laying on the ground, still and unmoving._

_It wasn't the first time Serafina had killed so brutally. At the age of seven, Serafina had already tortured a Templar prisoner into admitting secrets of a meeting by slowly dragging a knife deep enough but not killing. When the Morelli accident was spread around, no one dared to get near Serafina again._

Maria had witnessed everything and told Leonardo the whole story, just not the way Serafina murdered. Leonardo now, instead, pitied Serafina for the fact that she was accused of a crime she didn't commit. Well, the thing is that she did commit it and Leonardo just didn't know it.

**Meanwhile…**

"Requiescat in pace"

Serafina laid down the man he had just assassinated. Her heart was eased of a burden.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

**I really really hope that this chapter was longer! Please review!**


	4. Looking for Help

**Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter:**

A few days have passed since the visit to Leonardo. One day…

Ezio and Serafina walked into their home and their maid almost attacked them. Luckily, Ezio dodged in time.

"What happened? Where is everyone?"

"They took your father and your brothers to the Palazzo della Signoria-to prison!"

"Serafina, stay here with mother and Claudia."

"I'll have none of that. I'm going out. I have business to attend to."

"What? What business?"

"Learn to mind your own business Ezio."

With that Ezio and Serafina departed on their own ways. Serafina wore her assassin clothes and traveled to her destination.

**A few minutes later…**

Leonardo was painting like always…doing his job. He heard a mouse run pass and laughed. How life was so quiet for him. Moments later, a blade was pressed near his neck.

"Don't move. If you scream, I'll cut your tongue out."

Well, it was quiet for him this morning.

"I-"

"Don't speak"

Leonardo remained silent. Courage wasn't his strongest suit.

"Sorry for the rude hello Messer da Vinci."

The blade was removed and Leonardo clamored away to the fireplace. He took a stake and pointed it at the intruder.

"Please Messer da Vinci, let me explain."

All Leonardo saw was a hooded woman.

"I have a stake a-and I'm not afraid to use it."

The woman giggled and took off her hood.

"It's me Messer da Vinci. Don't you remember?"

Leonardo looked closer and saw Serafina de Costanzi.

"Oh. Sorry for my hostile hello to you too Signorina de Costanzi."

"It's alright. Listen, I don't have much time. The Auditore family will turn into turmoil if you don't help us. I beg of you-"

"No need for begging Signorina."

"Thank you Messer. A few days from now, Ezio will come to you. Anyhow, I would like you to help him. The task may seem simple but guards will come. I hope you can help him. In the future, you'll become the only person he can trust if you help us like this. If you would not like to be bothered, I can take Ezio and his remaining family somewhere else."

"Remaining family? What are you talking about?"

"You will find out soon. My time is running short. Please respond Messer da Vinci."

"I will always welcome the Auditore family."

"Thank you Messer."

Serafina hugged Leonardo like there was no tomorrow.

"May I ask, Signorina, what field of job do you complete?" Leonardo asked once more.

Serafina retracted her arms from Leonardo and bit her lip.

"I work in the shadows to serve the light. I am an Assassin. One day, Ezio will become one whether he likes it or not. I must thank you Messer for patronizing us."

Leonardo nodded his head and looked over Serafina. She was wearing a skirt, tights, and a hood with a cape draped to the side.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?" Leonardo asked politely.

"Ummm…"

Serafina didn't want to say no for she knew that Leonardo would offer a night at his place. Apparently, Leonardo wouldn't buy it.

"I can sleep outside for the night."

"Not on my account. Please, sleep inside."

"Well…"

"I'll take that as a yes. You are welcome anytime."

"Ok then…"

"The guest room straight ahead, take a right, and then walk straight down and it's the first door to your left." Leonardo said.

"Thanks friend."

"My pleasure."

Serafina left to look at her room. Just then, a person knocked on the door.

"Open this door. By the order of the Florentine guard!" the person yelled.

"Coming!" Leonardo yelled back. Leonardo opened the door and asked "What's the matter my friend?"

"We are searching for a woman named Serafina de Costanzi."

"I know nothing of this woman."

"Speak the truth! People have reported that you have been friends with her guardian family, the Auditores. They have also been taken to the Palazzo della Signoria except for Ezio Auditore who is currently missing." The guard explained.

"Isn't Signorina de Costanzi a woman? Why should she be arrested?" Leonardo questioned, worried and curious.

"Do not question our motives. Hand over the woman." The guard said gruffly.

"Dear, what's wrong?" a feminine voice cried out.

Leonardo and the guard froze. A woman walked up next to Leonardo. Leonardo looked to the side to see Serafina only wearing a towel that was wrapped around her body, draping her chest and lower regions. She quickly planted a kiss on Leonardo's lips.

"Husband, who's this guest of yours?" Serafina asked. Serafina secretly nudged Leonardo on the side. Leonardo got the message.

"Nothing sweetheart, just a guard looking for a woman." Leonardo replied with ease.

"Messere, I swear that there is no such woman. If there was, my husband would already been dead." Serafina jokingly said.

"Madonna da Vinci…may I ask your maiden name?" the guard asked.

"My maiden name is Isabella della Venezia." Serafina quickly said.

"When were you two married?" the guard interrogated.

"Uh-"

"We were married at Venezia where I fell in love with his…unique! Yes, unique mind." Serafina quickly made up something.

"Ah, bella Venezia." The guard said admiringly.

"Yes." Leonardo said.

"I'm sorry to bother you two. It seems that the woman isn't here. I'll just leave." The guard said hastingly at once.

"Yes, my husband and I have…many things to do tonight." and more quietly to the guard's ear, "We still haven't consummated our marriage."

The guard quickly widened his eyes and ran away.

Serafina walked back inside with Leonardo following suit.

"That was fun." Leonardo said.

"Hah, that's what you say the first and hopefully the last time." Serafina said, dropping the towel.

Leonardo quickly looked away.

"This is too dangerous. Your life will be in danger."

"It's perfectly fine, I'm used to it." Leonardo said.

But Serafina already had her assassin clothes back on.

"We'll meet again in the future. Remember our promise." Serafina said.

"Buona fortuna Signorina." Leonardo said, knowing a lost cause when it came. Unexpectedly, Serafina came and kissed him again.

"Buona fortuna to you too, Leonardo."

Serafina walked out the door and disappeared into the night.

'She's mysterious this one.'

**Yep, that's it! Please review!**


End file.
